You, Me, and These Three
by jonasxsister
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are freshmans in college. Their romance is strong, and everything is perfect, right? Wrong! Follow your favorite couple as they go through college while being the young parents of fraternal triplets. COMPLETE! Sequel out now!
1. A Morning Conversation

It was January 1, 2008, 4:50 am, and eighteen year old Gabriella Montez was sleeping uncomfortably in a hospital bed. She had just given birth to Troy Bolton's triplets, two girls and a boy, late at night on New Year's Eve. The truth is the whole pregnancy thing had been an accident.

"Stupid doctor," Gabriella moaned in her sleep. Dr. Rosco had told her that she would be having one boy. She never 'noticed' the other fetuses. **(A/N: That _is_ possible, it happened to my aunt's best friend!)**

"Miss Montez, the phone is for you," said a nurse as Gabriella slowly woke up.

"Hello?" asked Gabriella, groggily.

"Eek!" squealed Taylor. "I heard all about it!"

"About what?" asked Gabriella.

"Gabriella! You, Troy, _three _babies!" shrieked Taylor.

"Oh, yeah." said Gabriella. She was too tired she wasn't paying any attention.

"I haven't been this excited since you and Troy went steady!" cried Taylor.

"We did?" asked Gabriella, falling asleep.

"Gabby!" scolded Taylor.

"I'm sorry Tay, I'm just really tired." explained Gabriella.

"I know, I would be tired too if three babies just escaped my body." said Taylor.

Gabriella chuckled, "I'm so sleepy I can't even remember the first 80 digits of pi!"

"Wow Gabby, you must be worn out!" said Taylor.

"I know, the triplets are two months early. I'm not prepared to be a mother." complained Gabriella.

"Are you going to give them up for adoption?" asked Taylor.

"Are you kidding?! Even though I'm not prepared to be a parent, Troy and I want kids. I'm keeping them. Plus, there's no way I'm going through this again!" said Gabriella.

"Good, because I want to be able to see them grow up." explained Taylor.

"Good, because I need someone to babysit." said Gabriella.

"When were they born?" asked Taylor.

"11:55, 11:57, and 11:59 pm." replied Gabriella.

"What's Troy doing?" asked Taylor in extreme curiosity.

"He's asleep," said Gabriella, glancing at her boyfriend.

"Where are the triplets?" asked Taylor.

"Must you be so curious?" asked an annoyed Gabriella.

"Come on Gabriella, it's not everyday your best friend has triplets." said Taylor. She did have a point there.

"If you must know, they're in the Intensive Care Unit." answered Gabriella.

"Gabriella, how can you be so calm about this?!" asked Taylor.

"Don't worry Taylor, the doctors say they'll be fine." replied Gabriella.

"What are their names?" asked Taylor.

No answer.

"Gabriella?"

No answer.

"Gabriella!" yelled Taylor.

"Huh? What?" gulped Gabriella, waking up from her five second sleep.

"What are their names?" asked Taylor.

"Annabelle, Michelle, and Troy," said Gabriella, going back to sleep.

"Aww, those are cute names… did you say Troy?!" gasped Taylor.

"What's wrong with naming a boy after his father?" asked Gabriella, closing her eyes.

"Nothing, I just think it's so cute!" said Taylor.

No reply.

"Gabriella?" asked Taylor.

No reply.

"Gabby? Hello?"

No reply.

"Gabriella, wake up!" screeched Taylor.

"WHAT?!!!!!" yelped Gabriella, her eyes flashing open.

"Why do you keep falling asleep?" asked Taylor.

"Because it's five in the morning, I just had triplets, I'm trying to sleep, and you keep talking to me!" snarled Gabriella. "I never have time for myself anymore!" she said, starting to cry.

"Mood swings," murmured Taylor. "Gabby, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm ranting out on you like this when you're trying to help me. Could I be any more of a… uh… bad person?" sniffled Gabriella.

"No Gabriella, you're just having mood swings, that's all." explained Taylor.

"I am not having mood swings!" retorted Gabriella.

To tell the truth, Troy wasn't asleep at all. He had been listening to the whole conversation.

"This is going to be a long week." moaned Troy.

**A/N: Should I continue? Please review.**

**I saw the High School Musical Concert last night, and it's amazing! I was in the front row! Jordan Pruitt, Corbin, Lucas, Ashley, Monique, Vanessa, and Drew all waved to me! It was the best night of my life. **


	2. I Feel Fat

"Uggh, I hate my body!" moaned Gabriella, struggling in her hospital bed.

"I like your body," flirted Troy, kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like poop," she replied.

"Poor Gabriella," said Troy, stroking her long brown hair.

"Have you seen them yet?" asked Gabriella, referring to the triplets.

"No, not yet." answered Troy. The two hadn't seen their kids since they were named.

"Ha ha, they all have my eyes!" joked Troy. It was true; all three of them had Troy's deep blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, well…well…um…I've got nothing." said Gabriella.

"You've got three beautiful babies," said Ms. Montez, walking into the hospital room.

"Did you see them?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes, and they're beautiful…just like their mother." said Ms. Montez, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"…And their father," she explained, looking at Troy, who smiled weakly.

"So Mom, what's it like to be a 38 year old grandma?" asked Gabriella.

"Hmm, I never thought about that!" shrieked Ms. Montez.

--

Four days later, Gabriella was released from the hospital. The triplets had to stay since they were two months premature. Gabriella was glad to get out of boring white building and into the crisp, clear outdoors. Since Gabriella stayed for a while, she could walk already.

"Finally, outside!" shrieked Gabriella, spinning, and then tumbling into Troy's arms.

"Gabriella, I don't think you should be spinning just yet." said Troy, placing her back on her feet.

"Come on Troy, I spent four days strapped onto a hospital bed, I think my body deserves a little movement." protested Gabriella.

"Fine," sighed Troy.

"I feel fat!" complained Gabriella, buckling her seat belt.

"Mood swings, again." Troy thought. "Why do you feel fat?" he asked.

"I haven't lost all my baby weight! I'm like, ten pounds heavier!" she complained.

"Why does that matter? Even with your baby weight you're only like, two pounds." thought Troy. It was true; Gabriella was as light as a pillow.

"Did you get me my yogurt?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, here." said Troy, handing the cup to her.

Gabriella pulled a pickle out of her pocket and dipped it in the yogurt.

"Where did you get a pickle?" asked Troy, disgusted. "And why are you dipping it in yogurt?!"

"Well, when I tried this with my weird pregnancy food cravings, I found that I actually like it." explained Gabriella.

"Women and their ways…" murmured Troy.

--

"Hi Gabby!" squealed Taylor, bursting through the door.

"Hi Taylor," Gabriella replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chad, handing Gabriella a bouquet of roses.

"Weak, I guess." she replied.

Taylor took a seat next to Gabriella and stroked her hair. "You know we're here for you, okay?"

Gabriella simply nodded.

Taylor got up and walked over to Troy. "Why is she so glum?" she asked.

"Mood swings. She's saying it's her fault that the triplets are still in the hospital and she's a bad mother." replied Troy.

"Hey, want to see my scar?" asked Gabriella, jumping up and down.

"Wow, she must have a bad case of mood swings," said Taylor. Troy nodded in agreement.

"Hi Gabriella, how are you feeling?" asked Sharpay, with a small box in her hand.

"Weak, I guess." Gabriella answered, returning back to her glum state.

"This is for you Gabby," said Sharpay, handing her the box.

Inside was three rattles, two pink and one blue.

"Thank you, Sharpay!" said Gabriella, hugging her blond friend.

"I brought these for when the triplets come home," said Ryan, handing Gabriella three little teddy bears.

"Wow, thanks!" said Gabriella, placing the gifts on the couch.

"I feel fat," she said, mood swings returning.

"Uggh!" cried Troy.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short guys! The next chapter is when the triplets come home. Just so you know, Troy and Gabriella live in an apartment their parents bought for them. And the gang lives in the same neighborhood. Please review. If you don't like it, don't review!**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	3. The First Night

Two days later, Troy went to pick up the triplets from the hospital. He told Sharpay and Taylor to watch Gabriella since he didn't want her to be alone with her massive mood swings.

"What's their eye color Gabriella?" asked Sharpay, flipping her long blond hair.

"Blue," replied Gabriella.

"How cute! They all have Troy's eyes!" squealed Taylor.

"Sharpay, did you bring me the yogurt I asked for?" asked Gabriella.

"Right here," said Sharpay, handing Gabriella the strawberry yogurt.

"I brought you the pickle you asked for." explained Taylor.

"Oh, goody!" shrieked Gabriella as she dipped her pickle in the yogurt.

Sharpay and Taylor watched in disgust.

Sharpay opened her mouth to comment, but Taylor quickly covered it.

"Don't make any remarks, you'll bring her mood swings back!" whispered Taylor.

"Gotcha," whispered Sharpay. She did not want to get into that again.

"Are you guys whispering about me?" asked Gabriella, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, not at all!" lied Sharpay.

"Yes you were!" cried Gabriella.

"Gabriella, calm down, Sharpay and I were just whispering about how we wanted to prevent you from having mood swings." explained Taylor.

"What mood swings? I am NOT having mood swings!" protested Gabriella.

"Gabby, please calm down. You're just having mood swings because you're a new mother. They'll go away." said Sharpay.

"Guys, listen, I am not having mood swings!" cried Gabriella.

"Okay, you're not having mood swings," said Taylor, giving up.

"What are you talking about? Can't you hear my emotional meltdown? I am so having mood swings! You guys aren't very supportive!" yelled Gabriella.

Sharpay sighed, "Okay Gabriella, you're having mood swings, and we're here for you."

"What mood swings?" asked Gabriella.

--

Thirty minutes later, Troy came home with the triplets.

"Hey guys," he said, as he put the two of the triplets down. Those two were in baby car seats while the third one was in one of those baby carrier pouches that Troy was wearing.

As soon as Troy put Junior (the triplet in the pouch) in his car seat, Sharpay ran up to him and shook him.

"Thank God you're home!" she screeched.

"Let me take a wild guess, mood swings?" asked Troy.

"Yep, and tons of 'em!" cried Sharpay.

"It's madness I tell ya, madness!" yelled Taylor. "I feel like pulling my hair out!" she screamed, tugging at a lock of hair.

"You guys, the doctor says the mood swings will die down in about a week, they can't be that bad." explained Troy.

"I feel fat!" Gabriella muttered from the bedroom.

"Correction, they can be that bad." murmured Troy.

"Gabriella, your babies are here," said Troy, walking into the bedroom.

"That's nice, I guess," she mumbled.

"Here," soothed Troy, placing Annabelle by her side.

"Hi baby," said Gabriella, cradling the baby in her arms.

"Did you bring the pump?" asked Gabriella.

Troy nodded as he handed it over. There was a problem with Gabriella when it came to breastfeeding, so the nurses supplied her with a pump. She didn't have to use it all the time; it was just for when case troubles arose.

Gabriella placed the nursing pillow on her lap and rested the infant on top. Within a few seconds, Annabelle was happily sucking away.

Troy went into the den to find Sharpay and Taylor going gaga over the other two.

"Oh, this little princess is adorable!" cooed Sharpay, tickling Michelle.

"And this baby boy is such an angel!" squealed Taylor, pinching Junior's little red cheeks.

The two girls continued babbling for another five minutes until Sharpay said, "Okay, now trade!"

"Hi little baby, oh, you are too cute!" she exclaimed, hovering over Junior's little body.

"Oh, this baby girl is just the cutest thing!" cheered Taylor, kissing Michelle's tiny hand.

"I'm glad to see you two are already bonding with them!" cried Troy, cracking up.

Sharpay and Taylor took a step back and looked at their feet, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Troy, they're just so cute!" said Sharpay.

"I know, you have to let me babysit!" demanded Taylor.

"Girls, girls, you'll have plenty of chances to see them. I'll see you tomorrow." said Troy.

Sharpay and Taylor saluted him as if he were the President of the United States.

"Until tomorrow, Troy!" shrieked Sharpay, heading out the door with Taylor.

"I'll see you then!" replied Troy, waving.

--

That night, Troy and Gabriella were sleeping in bed when Michelle started crying.

"You get her," moaned Troy.

Gabriella dragged herself to the other room where the bassinets were and cradled the crying baby.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" asked Gabriella, kissing Michelle's forehead.

Gabriella slowly walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle from the stash of breast milk.

When Michelle's mouth met the nipple of the bottle, she immediately spit the milk onto Gabriella's face.

"If you're not hungry, do you need a diaper change?" asked Gabriella, sniffing her daughter's diaper.

"Your diaper's clean, hmm…are you sick?" she asked, taking the baby thermometer off the counter. Michelle's temperature was fine.

Gabriella decided to give Michelle a bath. Maybe a clean body would help her sleep.

After the bath, Michelle was still wailing.

"Troy!" yelled Gabriella.

Troy slowly walked into the kitchen, weary-eyed. "What?" he asked.

"Take Michelle, please." she begged, handing him their child.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Troy, taking the baby.

"I don't know, just give her attention." said Gabriella.

Troy kissed Michelle's forehead and rocked her back and forth. It took an hour but she finally stopped crying.

After putting Michelle back in her bassinet, he literally dropped onto the bed, causing Gabriella's body to bounce.

"Finally," groaned Troy.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as Troy and Gabriella pulled the covers over them, all three triplets started crying at once.

"No!" sneered Gabriella.

The couple sat up at the same time. They took a deep breath. "Let's go," said Troy.

The two clenched hands and slowly made their way to the nursery.

--

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella were still in the nursery, tending to the triplets.

Gabriella sat in the rocking chair, Annabelle and Michelle in her arms. Dark circles formed under her eyes.

Troy was standing, feeding a bottle to Junior. Junior stopped sucking and cried hysterically.

Gabriella placed the girls in their bassinets and took Junior from Troy's arms.

"Shh, Junior, it's okay," said Gabriella, rubbing the baby's back. Junior continued wailing.

At that 'convenient' moment, Annabelle blew chunks in her bassinet.

"What just happened?" asked Gabriella, taking notice of the disturbing 'BLEK' sound.

"Annabelle just threw up." answered Troy. He took his daughter and wiped off her face. "At least her face is clean." he said. Then, Annabelle barfed again and the vomit splattered all over Troy's face.

"Uggh!" snarled Troy. He wiped Annabelle's face _again_ and gave her a bath. He changed her outfit then changed the bassinet bedding. After all the cleaning was done, Troy finally put Annabelle back in her bassinet. "Okay, that's done."

Junior's crying came to a stop. "Yes!" cheered Gabriella. She placed him in his bassinet and kissed his tiny cheek.

"Whew!" cried Troy and Gabriella.

All of a sudden, a tremendous odor drifted to the room. It was coming from Michelle's diaper.

"Oh man," groaned Troy.

"At least it's only one baby this time," said Gabriella.

At that moment, Annabelle threw up _again,_ and Junior started bawling.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and whimpered, crying with their babies.


	4. I Only Want What's Best For You

Troy woke up to find himself sleeping on the floor in the nursery. He looked down and saw Gabriella fast asleep, dipping a remote into an empty cup, and then sucking on the remote.

"Gabriella, wake up." said Troy.

"I didn't take your pickle, I swear!" cried Gabriella, alarmed.

The two walked over to the bassinets to find them empty. Their eyes widened and their hearts raced.

"Great, we've had kids for less than a week and we've already lost them!" yelped Gabriella.

The couple panicked and ran into the living room. Troy's mom, Sharpay, and Taylor, were in the living room, each cradling a baby.

"Good morning, sleepyheads." greeted Mrs. Bolton.

"Hi, Mommy." replied Troy, taking a seat next to his mother and then resting his head on her shoulder.

Gabriella pulled a pickle out of the fridge and chewed it like crazy.

Mrs. Bolton had a confused expression on her face.

"Don't ask," warned Troy.

"Honey, you're babies are so cute!" squealed Mrs. Bolton, gazing into Michelle's gorgeous blue eyes.

Mrs. Bolton turned to see her son fast asleep.

"Oh, how sweet!" she mumbled, stroking her son's hair. "You know girls, he hasn't slept with his head on my shoulder since he was seven years old!" squealed Mrs. Bolton.

"Aww," said Sharpay and Taylor. They knew Mrs. Bolton was probably reminiscing the times she'd had with her 'little boy.'

--

Troy's mom, Sharpay, and Taylor were playing with the triplets while Troy and Gabriella were fast asleep in their beds.

Troy was dreaming of the two of them in Hawaii, away from school, basketball, and fussy babies, while Gabriella was dreaming of the world's largest pickle and yogurt cup.

After playing with her new grandson, Mrs. Bolton gently placed Junior in his bassinet. She then crept into her son's bedroom.

"Troy, sweetheart, wake up." whispered Mrs. Bolton.

"Mom, can't you let me finish my dream?" asked a cranky Troy.

"Oh, what was it about?" she asked.

"Hawaii," replied Troy.

"Honey, we need to talk." said Mrs. Bolton.

"Mom, what is it?" asked Troy, being pulled into the nursery by his mother.

"I've been thinking, and Troy, you know I only want what's best for you…"

"Mom, where is this going?" asked Troy.

"Honey, I want you to…"

**A/N: Aha, a cliffie! I wonder what Troy's mom is going to say…**

**Sorry it's so short; I'm already working on the next chapter. It should be posted by tonight or tomorrow, as long as I get some review. No flames, please! Tootles!**

**Troy Is My Boy **


	5. Get Your Priorities Straight

"Honey, I need you to…" Mrs. Bolton stopped mid-sentence, not sure how her son would react.

"…need me to what?" asked Troy.

"Troy, you need to get your priorities straight." explained Mrs. Bolton. Troy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And that means?" he asked.

"It means," said Mrs. Bolton, taking a deep breath. "I think you and Gabriella should get married."

Troy's eyes widened. "Now? Like, when I'm eighteen?" asked Troy, in shock.

"Come on Troy, you know you love her more than life, why not give it a shot?" she asked.

"Give it a shot? Mom, getting married isn't something you just, give a shot at!" grumbled Troy.

"Sweetheart, you know how your dad and I told you that you have to get married before having kids." she whispered.

"Mom, I'm just…I don't know, I'm just not ready, you know? That's something I'll really have to give some thought on." explained Troy.

"You've been engaged since high school, what's taking you so long?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

Troy couldn't believe his mom was asking him why it was taking him so long to married! He was only eighteen!

"Mom, okay, I know I want to marry her, just, not…now." confessed Troy.

Mrs. Bolton sighed. "Alright then, just…give it some thought."

--

"Okay guys, I've made a fabulous dinner for two!" squealed Sharpay.

"Sharpay can cook?" Troy whispered to Gabriella. The last time Sharpay tried to cook cheese was splattered all over the kitchen. She tried to make cheesecake, but apparently she didn't know that you don't use a frying pan and cheddar cheese.

"Voila! I've made lasagna!" shrieked Sharpay, setting the food in front of the couple.

Troy and Gabriella uneasily looked at the "lasagna." It was a large piece of ravioli drained in tomato ketchup.

"Wow Sharpay, it looks…like you worked really hard." said Gabriella.

"Thank you, I do my best!" thanked Sharpay, curtsying. "Well, aren't you going to eat up?"

"Uh, yep." groaned Troy, looking down at his food.

"How about now?" asked Sharpay, impatiently. She was still the same self-absorbed blond from high school, but she had gotten A LOT nicer.

Troy and Gabriella gulped. They closed their eyes and took a bite out their "lasagna."

Taylor burst out laughing when she noted Troy and Gabriella's faces.

"What is so funny, Taylor? Your laughing is taking the enjoyment out of my delicious meal!" snapped Sharpay.

"They're enjoying it all right," joked Taylor.

"So Sharpay, is everything okay with you and Zeke?" asked Gabriella. Sharpay had suffered a nasty breakup with Zeke Baylor, her boyfriend of two years.

"Oh, yes! We decided that even though we're not dating anymore, we can still be good friends!" cheered Sharpay.

"That's good," said Gabriella, nodding.

"Yep, I can't imagine a life without him." replied Sharpay. "Well, finish eating because I've made dessert!" giggled Sharpay, holding up a plate of burnt brownies.

--

Mrs. Bolton had left about an hour before dinner and Gabriella's mom was on her away.

Troy and Gabriella had managed to finish the "lasagna" and were currently working on the burnt brownies.

"Uggh, Sharpay, what's this white stuff?" asked Troy, spitting into a napkin.

"Oh, I put vanilla cream in the brownies." answered Sharpay, holding up a jar that read _Miracle Whip._

"Sharpay, that's not vanilla that's mayonnaise!" cried Gabriella.

"Oh," said Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella assumed she didn't know the difference.

--

Half an hour later, Gabriella was nursing when the doorbell rang.

"Gabriella, it's your mom." explained Troy, taking Junior from Gabriella's lap.

"Mom!" squealed Gabriella, opening the door.

"Gabby, honey, it's so nice to see you." greeted Ms. Montez, hugging her daughter.

"How are things going?" asked Gabriella's mom, taking off her coat.

"Great, except for last night." replied Gabriella.

"What happened?" asked Ms. Montez.

"I'd rather not talk about," shuddered Gabriella.

Ms. Montez pulled her daughter into the empty bedroom.

"Honey, let's talk." she suggested.

"What did I do?" asked an innocent Gabriella.

"Nothing sweetheart, just listen, okay?" asked the mother. Gabriella nodded.

"Gabriella, I'm proud of what you've done with your life. But…" Ms. Montez started to say.

"But what?" asked a concerned Gabriella.

"Honey, I…well…um…you see…I…" stammered Ms. Montez.

"Mom, please, just tell me." begged Gabriella, who was starting to get worried.

"I think you and Troy should get married." suggested Ms. Montez.

"Mom, now? Okay, like, I'm only eighteen! I'm not ready for that kind of commitment!" chortled Gabriella.

"Honey, you know I want what's best for you, and honest, I think this is what's best for you." explained Ms. Montez.

"Mom, I'm gonna marry him, just not…anytime soon!" yelped Gabriella.

"Gabriella, please, when has my advice ever failed?" asked Ms. Montez.

_FLASHBACK_

"Honey, if someone's bullying you, take a stand and tell them that bullying is wrong and they need to stop."

_Gabriella comes home with a black eye._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Okay, so there was one time," admitted Ms. Montez.

"_One_ time? Okay, there was like a hundred more!" complained Gabriella.

"Fine, my advice doesn't always work. But think of the times that it did."

_FLASHBACK_

"Mom, my stomach," complained Gabriella, clutching her hands over her stomach.

"It's always nervous on a first day at a new school. You'll do great, you always do. And, I've made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate." soothed Ms. Montez.

"I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again." muttered Gabriella.

"Just be Gabriella," advised Ms. Montez.

_And she did. Gabriella was being herself, one of the reasons why Troy fell in love with her._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Okay, so there was one time." confessed Gabriella. Ms. Montez shot a look at her daughter. "Okay, maybe like a hundred more."

Gabriella's mom chuckled, "Honey, like I said before, I'm proud of what you've done with your life. So, I support your decision."

"Thanks Mom," said Gabriella, hugging her mom.

**A/N: Ooh, both mothers told their kid about getting married! Hmm…I wonder what's going to happen! Please review, no flames! **

**Check out my homepage: the link is in my profile!**

**Tootles!**

**Kayslee**

**(Troy Is My Boy)**


	6. Three Valentines This Year

It was February 14, Valentine's Day, and Troy and Gabriella were dead asleep in their beds, Gabriella's head buried in Troy's chest.

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" exclaimed Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella nearly fell out of their beds.

"Sharpay, what are you doing here?" asked Gabriella, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Your mom and I stayed the whole night to give you guys a break!" squealed Sharpay.

"That's nice, thanks Shar." said Gabriella. _How could she be wide awake?_ thought Gabriella.

Sharpay drank tons of coffee when she was excited. She was so excited to be with the triplets she chugged down three mugs.

"I've made breakfast!" cheered Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances.

"Ta-da! Pancakes with vanilla cream!" said Sharpay, holding up the plate.

Gabriella almost burst out sobbing. She knew what it meant when Sharpay said vanilla cream. Mayonnaise. Troy put his arm around Gabriella; he too was not so fond of 'vanilla cream.'

"Well, I'm going to check on the triplets, enjoy your breakfast!" giggled Sharpay, skipping off to the nursery.

Troy and Gabriella looked at their food. Gabriella quickly pulled a pickle out of the fridge before Sharpay could notice. Troy grabbed a hot pocket and popped it in the microwave.

"Did I hear a microwave?" Sharpay asked from the nursery.

"Yeah, the sound of a microwave always…calms me down." lied Troy.

"Calms you down? What kind of excuse is that?" whispered Gabriella.

"That's all I could think of!" replied Troy.

--

After barfing out Sharpay's breakfast (ewww), Troy and Gabriella sat down at the kitchen table.

"Here you go!" shrieked Sharpay, handing the two a box of chocolate.

"What's this for?" asked Gabriella.

"Don't you know what day it is?" asked Sharpay.

"Thursday?" answered Gabriella. (This takes place in 2008, where Valentines Day is on a Thursday!)

"No silly, it's February 14th!" said Sharpay.

"Oh, that's nice." yawned Troy.

"Oh my God! Hello people, it's Valentine's Day!" yelled an annoyed Sharpay.

"We know Sharpay," Troy said bluntly.

"Do you guys have any plans?" asked Sharpay.

"No," replied Gabriella.

"What?! This is the most romantic day of the year! And you two are the most romantic people I've ever met!" explained Sharpay.

"Sharpay, as much as we want to we don't have time to go out." informed Troy.

"Come on you guys, I'll watch the babies tonight, and you go have fun." ordered Sharpay.

"That's very nice Sharpay, but you've watched the babies so many times." said Gabriella.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," snapped Sharpay.

"Alright Sharpay, we'll go out," retorted Gabriella.

--

Sharpay went all-out planning Troy and Gabriella's date. She even made reservations at a fancy restaurant.

Troy and Gabriella sat weary-eyed at a lonely table in the back of the restaurant. There was a long silence between the two. The only sounds were Troy and Gabriella's breathing.

"Are you bored?" asked Troy.

"Yep," said Gabriella, nodding.

Troy looked around. "Let's ditch this place!"

Gabriella perked up. The two hadn't ordered anything so they just left.

Troy and Gabriella hadn't acted like this since high school; it was so good to feel like a kid again.

--

Troy and Gabriella were making out (tee-hee) under a tree when Troy's phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Troy.

"Hey Troy, it's Sharpay, just wanted to let you know that everything's fine!" said Sharpay. She sounded high on coffee.

"Um, okay…what are the triplets doing right now?" asked Troy.

"Sleeping, like angels!" yelled Sharpay.

"Sharpay, um you should get some sleep." advised Troy.

"Sleep? Are you kidding?! I don't need sleep! I'm wide awake!" she giggled.

There was a long pause.

"Sharpay?" asked Troy.

"Sharpay?" he asked again. He heard a faint snore coming from the other line. Troy figured Sharpay had fallen asleep.

"Gabriella, I think it's time to go," said Troy, laughing.

Sharpay was so hyper that she was practically screaming into the phone; therefore Gabriella had heard the whole thing.

_That Sharpay Evans,_ thought Gabriella, chuckling.

--

It was midnight when Troy and Gabriella came home. Sharpay was fast asleep on the couch. The two decided to let her sleep; she had been awake for over 24 hours.

Troy and Gabriella crept into the nursery and looked at their sleeping babies. They couldn't help but smile. Sure, the triplets drove them crazy, but they couldn't help but love them.

"I guess we have three valentines this year," Troy whispered to Gabriella, kissing her cheek.

Gabriella touched Michelle's tiny hand, "Our three little valentines."

**A/N: Aw, three little valentines! I know, this chapter sucks…but hey, I have a bad case of writer's block! Anyway, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Please review! Any flames will be deleted. **

**I have made a poster for this fic! The link is in my profile! Check it out!**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	7. The Sharpay Evans Fiasco

Troy and Gabriella finally convinced Sharpay to leave.

"Bye, Sharpay!" hollered Gabriella, waving.

"We finally got her to leave," said Troy in relief.

"Yep, and it only took…two hours." responded Gabriella.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sharpay, you should really go home." advised Gabriella. _

"_Guys, it's okay, I love helping you out!" refused Sharpay. _

"_Sharpay, you've helped us out enough, you can go home." explained Troy. _

"_No, you guys deserve a break, and I'll take care of the babies." said Sharpay. _

"_That's really sweet of you Sharpay, but you've already given us 962 breaks this past week." informed Gabriella. _

_Troy and Sharpay looked confusingly at Gabriella. "What? I counted." she said. _

"_The point is Sharpay, we…well…**want**__you to go home." said Troy. _

_Sharpay didn't seem to be listening. _

"_Oh my God! Sharpay, there's a big sale going on at Nordstrom's! You better hurry before…all the…sale stuff goes away." squealed Gabriella. She didn't know much about sales since she wasn't as much of a shopaholic as Sharpay was. _

"_See ya!" exclaimed Sharpay, racing out the door._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Okay, it wasn't the most efficient way to get rid of her, but it worked." shrugged Gabriella.

"She's finally gone," muttered Troy.

Gabriella plopped onto the couch. "So what do want to do?"

"I don't know, we usually don't have any free time." saidTroy.

There was a long silence. Troy and Gabriella weren't used to having their apartment completely silent.

The two took a deep breath, "Three…two…one…"

Immediately all three babies started crying at once.

--

After two hours, all babies finally stopped crying.

Troy and Gabriella were alone on the couch, Gabriella's head in Troy's muscular chest.

"It's really quiet without Sharpay," said Troy.

"Very quiet," agreed Gabriella. "At least we're alone," she purred, rubbing her head against Troy's chest. (Can't you picture that?)

"Come to think of it, I do kind of miss her." admitted Gabriella.

"Knock-knock Bolton household, I'm back!" squealed Sharpay.

"Oh no, she's back!" sobbed Gabriella, running into the bedroom.

"Sharpay, why are you back?" asked Troy.

"What do you think, silly? I'm back to help you with the triplets!" she replied.

"Thanks, but you've helped enough…really." said Troy.

"Troy Adam Zachary Bolton, I know I've helped a lot but I really love doing it." explained Sharpay.

Troy was surprised Sharpay knew his full name. "Sharpay, you really should go,"

"Okay, but I'll be back tomorrow!" she squealed. At those words Gabriella came out of the bedroom.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Sharpay. Pip-pip, ta-ta, cheerio, good bye!" said Gabriella, pushing Sharpay towards the door.

"Until tomorrow Bolton household!" shrieked Sharpay.

At that moment, Gabriella realized she was the only one in the household that wasn't a Bolton.

**A/N: Ooh, what's going to happen? Once again, I'm sorry it's so short. I'm already planning the next chapter. It should be up tonight, or sometime tomorrow. Well…review! Any flames will be deleted.**

**Check out the poster for this fic, the link is in my profile!**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	8. The Gabriella Bolton Fiasco

_Wow, I'm the only one that's not a Bolton,_ thought Gabriella. _Annabelle's a Bolton, Michelle's a Bolton, Junior's a Bolton, and Troy's a Bolton, well…duh. _

"Gabriella, are you okay?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, sure! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well, you've been saying 'Bolton' for the past hour." replied Troy.

"Oh, no I'm fine!" lied Gabriella, putting on a fake smile.

_Come on Gabriella, put yourself together,_ she thought. _Okay, I'll just go to sleep, and I'll be fine in the morning._

--

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the sound of a frying pan.

"Oh no, Sharpay's here…and she's cooking!" mumbled Gabriella.

Gabriella was preparing herself for another serving of 'vanilla cream' and saw Taylor frying bacon in the kitchen.

"Taylor! Thank God, I thought you were Sharpay!" shrieked Gabriella, hugging her best friend.

"She finally left, huh?" asked Taylor. She had heard about the whole fiasco.

"Yes, it's amazing!" cheered Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs, are you okay?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah…" responded Gabriella. "Why?"

"Well, you kept saying 'Bolton' in your sleep." explained Taylor.

"Oh, that's nothing!" cried Gabriella.

"Really…or is something on your mind?" asked a suspicious Taylor.

"Tay, nothing is on my mind!" protested Gabriella.

"You're thinking about becoming a Bolton!" alleged Taylor.

"Why would you think that?" asked Gabriella.

Taylor shot a look at her best friend.

"Alright, alright! I am, okay! Just stop with the glare!" pleaded Gabriella, shielding her eyes from Taylor's look.

"Aha, so you are!" Taylor snickered.

"Taylor, it's not like I can just go up to him and say 'Hey, can we get married now?'" explained Gabriella.

"Come on Gabby, just do it." encouraged Taylor.

"Taylor, I can't do that!" Gabriella winced.

"You two have been engaged for a year and a half," said Taylor.

"So? We didn't really plan anything, we just sort of…did it." replied Gabriella.

"So you two just…got engaged?" asked Taylor.

"Basically," said Gabriella.

"Gabriella, you're my best friend. And I'm here for you. So let me tell you this, when the time is right, it'll happen." soothed Taylor.

Gabriella chuckled, "So this is why I keep you around!"

And with that, the two gal pals hugged.

--

Troy was left alone with the triplets because Gabriella and Taylor decided to have some 'girl time.'

Troy was feeding a bottle to Michelle when there was a knock on the door.

"Please don't be Sharpay," muttered Troy. He opened the door to find Chad standing on the doorstep.

"Chad, thank God! I thought it was going to be Sharpay!" rejoiced Troy.

"Excuse me?" asked Chad.

"Never mind that, just come in." said Troy.

"So, how are things going?" asked Chad.

"Pretty good, since the babies are older, they don't cry as much at night." explained Troy.

"That's good, so how are things between you and Gabriella?" asked Chad.

"Good," answered Troy, placing Michelle in a playpen.

"Good? Just good?" asked Chad.

"What do you mean?" asked Troy.

"Come on man, you guys are way more than 'good.'" said Chad.

"Your point?" asked Troy, getting annoyed.

"Do you have any wedding plans?" asked Chad.

"Nope," replied Troy.

"No wedding plans? When will you guys get married?" questioned Chad.

"I don't know…later?" replied Troy.

"I can't wait for a Gabriella Bolton," joked Chad.

"Chad, where is this going?" asked Troy.

"Why don't you guys set a date?" Chad suggested.

"Chad, I don't think she's ready." said Troy.

"Are you?" asked Chad.

No answer.

"Troy?" asked Chad, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" questioned Troy.

"Are _you_ ready?" Chad asked again.

"Maybe," confessed Troy.

"So you are?" asked Chad.

"It's just…I don't think she's ready." explained Troy.

"Trust me dude, she's ready." said Chad.

"What makes you think that?" Troy asked.

"Duh man, she had your kids for you!" screeched Chad.

Troy sighed, "Chad, this is something you can't rush, you really need to think about it before you do it."

"Troy, what is your heart saying?" asked Chad.

"You sound like a stupid love song!" cried Troy.

"I'm serious, what is your heart telling you to do?" Chad asked.

"My heart is saying…" Troy stopped mid-sentence.

"Do you know what to do?" asked Chad.

"I know what to do…" replied Troy.

**A/N: I know, my chapters are so short! I'm so sorry! Well, how does Gabriella Bolton sound? PM me and tell me your opinions (Not for Troypay fans)! Well, review! Any flames will be deleted. **

**I am so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! **

**Troy Is My Boy**

**check out my homepage: the link is in my profile! **


	9. Spiked

"I'm going to wait until Gabriella's ready." explained Troy.

"Troy, since you feel so strongly about this, I support you." stated Chad.

"Thanks, buddy." said Troy.

"Anyway, I'm having a party tomorrow night, want to join? The whole gang is invited," offered Chad.

"I would love to go, but we have no one to babysit." informed Troy.

"Oh that's right, I invited Sharpay. Why don't you bring the triplets?" asked Chad.

"Oh no, I'm not bringing my babies to one of your wild parties." explained Troy.

"Come on Troy, what happened when you came to my last happened.

"That happened," answered Troy, pointing to Michelle.

"Oh yeah, you made a bet with Gabriella about who could drink the most Red Bull. And she won…by three cans." said Chad, remembering that wild night.

"Okay Chad, I get it!" snapped Troy. "The point is, I don't think it's a good idea to bring infants to one of your...gatherings."

"Hey, what if I promise to tone it down a bit? Please come, Troy!" begged Chad.

"You promise?" asked Troy.

"I promise," pledged Chad.

--

At the party, Chad and Ryan were wearing nothing but their boxers, cheering on girls that were pole dancing. (ewww!)

Troy and Gabriella covered their children's eyes.

"Way to tone it down, Chad." grumbled Troy.

"What? You want to tone it up? Gotcha!" yelled Chad, about to take off his boxers, a crowd of girls screaming their heads off.

"Whoa there, Chad. If you're going to take off your boxers and dance, you're going to do it for me and me _only_." growled Taylor.

"Ooh, feisty woman!" Chad hissed.

Troy and Gabriella looked disgustingly at the two.

"Chad, I thought you said you would tone it down!" snarled Taylor.

"Oh yeah, I promise, have some punch." said Chad, holding out to cups of punch.

Troy and Gabriella looked uneasily at the punch. They knew at parties like this the punch could be spiked.

Chad knew what they were thinking. "Don't worry guys, it's not spiked."

Troy shot an 'are you sure?' look at Chad.

"I'm sure," replied Chad.

Troy and Gabriella reluctantly took sips and the rest of the night was a blur.

**A/N: I know, it's short, but I wanted to make the last part a cliffie! I'm already writing the next chapter and it will be up TODAY, only if I get reviews! You guys can probably guess that the punch was spiked…gasp! **


	10. Regrets

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella found themselves in bed, wearing nothing but their underwear.

"What did we do?" asked Gabriella.

"I don't know, but I'm just as freaked as you are," explained Troy.

The two quickly pulled on their clothes.

It took them a moment to realize the something was missing. Not one thing, _three_ things.

"Where are they?!" yelled Troy.

The two ran into the nursery to find the bassinets empty.

The panicking couple ran next door to Chad's apartment.

"Hey guys," greeted Chad, as he was cradling Junior.

"Chad!" yelled Troy.

"What?" asked Chad. Troy pointed at Junior.

"Oh yeah, you left them here," explained Chad.

"Couldn't you have…I don't know…returned them?!" snapped Gabriella.

--

The long college winter break was over, and the gang was starting school again. Everyday when Troy and Gabriella were at school, they were either at Troy's parents' house or at Gabriella's mom's house.

"Wow, we're finally starting school again," mumbled Taylor.

"I know, it feels like yesterday we got out for winter break." said Gabriella.

"I know, you nervous Gabs?" asked Taylor.

"I'm very—" Gabriella stopped mid-sentence and ran to the nearest bathroom, Taylor quickly following.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" asked a concerned Taylor, as Gabriella was throwing up.

"I haven't barfed liked this since I got pregnant with the triplets." stated Gabriella.

"Wow, it must feel disgusting." said Taylor.

"It is," Gabriella responded.

--

It was lunchtime, and Gabriella and Taylor went off-campus to get some sushi.

"So Gabby, are you still eating pickles?" asked Taylor.

"Heck, no!" replied Gabriella.

"That's good!" cheered Taylor, laughing.

Instead, Gabriella took her California roll and drizzled chocolate syrup over it (ewww!).

"Gabriella, where did you get chocolate syrup?" asked Taylor, confused.

"I always carry chocolate syrup with me Taylor!" hissed Gabriella.

"Are you having any weird food cravings?" asked Taylor.

"Come to think of it, I did dip my oreo cookie in melted cheese last night." explained Gabriella.

"Okay, ew!" screeched Taylor. "Gabriella, do you think you might be…pregnant again?"

"What? No!" cried Gabriella.

"Well, you and Troy did have…you know…the other night," explained Taylor.

"We did?" asked Gabriella, in shock.

"I'm afraid you did," said Taylor.

"Well, I don't think I'm pregnant." lied Gabriella.

"Gabby, you should take a test," suggested Taylor.

"You really think I should?" asked Gabriella.

"It's the only way to find out." replied Taylor.

--

"No, no, no, no, no!" screamed Gabriella, throwing a pregnancy test at the bathroom door.

"Gabby, are you in here?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, come in." said Gabriella.

"Any results?" questioned Taylor.

"It's positive," whimpered Gabriella.

"Do you want to take another test to make sure?" asked Taylor.

"I already took six, they all read positive," explained Gabriella.

"Oh Gabriella," cried Taylor, putting her arm around her best friend.

"Tay, this is horrible! I'm going to have four kids under the age of one!" Gabriella whined.

"Gabriella, this is going to work out. You have me, Sharpay, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, Ryan, and…Troy." said Taylor.

"Oh no, Troy, what am I going to tell him?" asked Gabriella, panicking.

"Gabs, calm down, he'll understand." soothed Taylor.

"Are you sure he'll understand?" asked Gabriella.

"He understood when you got pregnant with the triplets," explained Taylor.

"Taylor, I don't know what to do," cried Gabriella.

"Tell him," said Taylor, "and everything will be okay."

**A/N: Oh no, Gabriella's pregnant again! What will happen? I know, lately my chapters are so short, but they will eventually get longer, I promise! Well, review! Any flames will be deleted. **

**Troy Is My Boy**


	11. I Lost It

"Um, Troy, I need to talk to you." said Gabriella, biting her lip.

"What is it?" asked Troy, feeding Annabelle, who was in her high chair.

"Um, never mind." Gabriella sighed. _I have to tell him sometime. _Gabriella remembered when she told Troy about her first pregnancy.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Uh, Troy, I have to tell you something." said Gabriella._

"_Okay, shoot." mumbled Troy. _

"_Um, there's no easy way to say this," stammered Gabriella. _

"_You're breaking up with me?!" cried Troy, startled. _

"_No baby, it's, um…more important than that," she said. _

"_Okay, what is it?" asked Troy. _

"_Well, you see…I'm…kind of…pregnant." Gabriella stuttered. _

"_Uh, that's nice to know," muttered Troy. _

_END FLASHBACK_

_God, Gabriella! Everything will be okay, _thought Gabriella.

Gabriella plopped onto the bed and placed her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" She continued to pout until she had the urge to throw up again.

"Baby, are you okay?" asked Troy.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" said Gabriella. She felt terrible lying to him.

--

There was a knock on the door, it was Taylor.

"Hi Taylor," Gabriella greeted, weakly.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" asked Taylor, hugging her best friend. "Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet," answered Gabriella.

"Come on Gabby, tell him!" advised Taylor. "Is he home?"

"No, he took the triplets to the doctor." explained Gabriella.

"Gabriella, you have to tell him!" scolded Taylor.

"Of course I'll tell him, don't you think he'll realize it when he has another kid?!" cried Gabriella.

"Good point." said Taylor, starting to laugh. For the first time in a while, Gabriella smiled.

"Are you going to tell him?" asked Taylor.

"Tay, how many times do I have to tell you? Yes, I'm going to tell him!" snapped Gabriella.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Taylor chuckled. "How about some more girl time?"

"That sounds great!" giggled Gabriella, smiling.

--

It had been a while since Gabriella and Taylor had spent a whole day at the mall.

"I need to find crib bedding, the triplets are finally big enough to sleep in cribs." stated Gabriella.

"They're growing up so fast," commented Taylor.

"They are," Gabriella said slowly.

The two girls picked out two pink beddings and a blue bedding.

"Hey, let's get a bite to eat," suggested Taylor.

While eating at the food court, Gabriella drizzled chocolate syrup over her baked potato.

"Gabriella, aren't these food cravings getting a little out of hand?" asked Taylor.

"Hey, that's not fair, just wait until you're pregnant!" cried Gabriella.

"Fine, fine, as long as you don't you make fun of my cravings when I get pregnant." countered Taylor.

"_If_ you ever get pregnant!" teased Gabriella.

"God Gabby, you're so mean!" chuckled Taylor.

"I know," sneered Gabriella, laughing.

--

That night, Gabriella was preparing herself to tell Troy the news.

"Okay Gabriella, you can do this," she said, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Do what?" asked Troy, walking into the room.

"Nothing!" she lied. _Come on, just tell him,_ she thought.

"Okay Troy, there's something I need to tell you," Gabriella took a deep breath, "I'm—" she had the urge to throw up again. She ran to the bathroom and threw up for three minutes.

Troy walked over to her and bent down. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she explained. How could she keep lying to him? He was always there for her. He was there when Gabriella was pregnant with the triplets, he was there in the delivery room, and he was there for everything. The least she could do was tell him the truth.

--

Two weeks later, Taylor came skipping into the apartment. "Hi Troy!"

"Hey Taylor," replied Troy, placing the triplets in their playpen.

"So?" asked Taylor.

"So, what?" asked a confused Troy.

"Any big news lately?" asked Taylor, referring to the news of Gabriella's pregnancy.

"Uh…no?" answered Troy. Taylor figured Gabriella hadn't told him yet.

"Where's Gabriella?" she asked.

"She's at the doctor," explained Troy.

"Ooh," cooed Taylor.

At that moment, a terrible odor drifted to the room and Junior started crying.

"Sorry Taylor, I have to go change his diaper," said Troy, picking up his son and heading to the nursery.

_He is such a great father,_ thought Taylor.

Gabriella walked through the door, pale-faced. She looked so pale it looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" asked Taylor, running over to her best friend.

Gabriella didn't answer. "Gabriella, answer me." ordered Taylor.

"Gabriella, is something wrong with the baby?" she asked.

"I lost it…" whispered Gabriella, getting teary-eyed.

**A/N: Aww…poor Gabriella. She never told Troy about her pregnancy and then she lost it. Now's a time for you readers to get active in this story! In the next chapter, should Gabriella tell Troy that she got pregnant and lost the baby, or should she keep it a secret? **

**Review!**

**Troy Is My Boy**


	12. No More Lying

**Hey guys! Well, here's the next chapter! I have to be fair, and most of you voted for Gabriella to tell Troy. I wish I could do all the suggestions, but I can't! Especially HSMCaga15, I loved your idea, but most reviewers wanted Gabriella to come straight out and tell him! Anyway, thank you EVERYONE for your ideas and opinions! **

"You lost it? Oh Gabby," cried Taylor, wrapping Gabriella in a hug.

"There's two sides to this: One, I feel terrible because my body couldn't support a living being, and two, I won't have to take care of another infant." explained Gabriella.

"Yeah, there's a dark side, and a bright side. That's a good way to look at things, Gabriella. You should become a psychologist!" joked Taylor.

Gabriella chuckled, "Sorry Tay, my studies are focusing on becoming a marine biologist."

Taylor smiled, "You have your whole life planned, don't you?"

"I feel terrible, I lost a baby." whimpered Gabriella, changing the subject.

"Gabriella, don't beat yourself over this, it wasn't your fault." comforted Taylor. "Just get a good night's sleep and you'll feel better tomorrow.

--

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling much better. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She walked out of the bedroom to see Troy at the kitchen table feeding the triplets. He was getting used to being a father.

"Good morning, baby." said Gabriella, as she put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"You're in a good mood today," mumbled Troy.

Gabriella chuckled, "Well, I'm feeling much better today."

"No throwing up?" asked Troy.

"No throwing up," replied Gabriella.

"That's good," said Troy, as Annabelle spit her milk on him.

Gabriella laughed, "Silly girl," she said as she took her daughter from the high chair.

"Um, Troy, I have to tell you something." she winced as Troy was wiping the milk off his shirt.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"No lying this time, I'm just going to come straight out."

Troy had a "what are you talking about?" look on his face.

"Troy, remember when we went to Chad's party and drank the punch? And how the rest of the night was a blur? Well, I got pregnant." explained Gabriella.

Troy looked shocked. "Well, I _was _pregnant. I found out yesterday that I lost it." she said.

"You…did?" asked Troy. Gabriella simply nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well, it was just…we were already going through a lot with the triplets, I just, I didn't want to startle you." explained Gabriella.

"Oh, and telling me that you were pregnant but lost the baby isn't startling?" questioned Troy.

"I'm sorry Troy," Gabriella said quietly, as she was cradling Annabelle.

"Well, I guess things happen for the best," murmured Troy. "Plus, it would be hard to have four kids under the age of one."

"That's true," agreed Gabriella, placing Annabelle back in her high chair.

"Can you forgive me, baby?" asked Gabriella, hugging Troy.

"I think I can, replied Troy. And with that, the romantic hug turned into a full blown make-out session.

--

Later that night, Troy and Gabriella were in the nursery putting the triplets in their cribs.

"Okay guys, it's your first night in the crib," whispered Gabriella, after placing Junior, the last triplet in his crib. Gabriella went to activate the vapor plug while Troy pulled the covers over the babies' little bodies.

While returning to their bedroom, the two heard music coming from the next door. Gabriella peeked threw the window to see a silhouette of Chad with a group of boys cheering on a pole dancer. Gabriella quickly pulled the curtains back together. **(A/N: Sorry, I just had to put that in there)**

"Hey Gabs, can you promise me something?" asked Troy, putting his arms around her.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"No more lying," said Troy.

"I promise," stated Gabriella.

"Oh, and one more thing?" asked Troy.

"Yeah?" questioned Gabriella.

"Promise me we won't go to another one of Chad's parties." explained Troy.

Gabriella laughed, "I promise."

**A/N: I know, I'm so sorry that my chapters are so short. At least I'm updating a lot! I promise, chapters WILL get longer. Well, review! Any flames will be deleted. **

**Troy Is My Boy**


	13. Romantic

"How long is Chad going to watch that pole dancer?!" asked Gabriella, annoyed.

"Well, it is Chad." explained Troy, switching the channel to ESPN.

"I mean, how long can a guy look at a half-naked woman?" asked Gabriella.

"For hours," replied Troy, with a distracted look on his face. Gabriella shot a glare at Troy.

"Um…and look where we are now! If I hadn't kept looking at you half-naked, we would've never had the triplets!" shrieked Troy.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Uh, look I'm on TV!" exclaimed Troy, changing the subject.

_University of New Mexico freshman and Lobos' newest star player, Troy Bolton, shot the winning basket in double overtime at last week's home game._

"Okay, I am sick of hearing 'SexyBack' and 'Fergalicious' every second of my life, and I'm going to shut down that party!" hissed Gabriella, marching out the front door.

Troy ran to the window to see what she would do.

Gabriella rang the doorbell and waited for Chad.

"Hold on guys, someone's at the door." said Chad. "Hey, it's Gabriella!"

"Hey Chad," Gabriella greeted sweetly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Chad. "Gabriella, wait, no!"

All of a sudden there was an electric buzzing and the power in Chad's apartment went out.

"Bye boys," said Gabriella, as she made her way back to her own apartment.

"What did you do?" asked Troy.

"Let's just say he won't be able to party for a _long_ time." explained Gabriella.

--

The next morning at about 9 am, there was a knock on the door. Gabriella came to answer it, holding Junior in one arm.

"Hi, Taylor!" said Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella, how are you feeling?" asked Taylor.

"Much better," she answered.

"Did you tell Troy?" Taylor interrogated.

"Yep," replied Gabriella, proudly.

"How'd he take it?" asked Taylor.

"Pretty well," said Gabriella. Taylor had a smirk on her face. "Okay, okay, you were right." admitted Gabriella.

"Wow, this little boy is getting so big!" squealed Taylor, tickling Junior.

"I know, and he won't put down his little stuffed basketball." explained Gabriella.

"Aw, like father like son!" cooed Taylor, stroking Junior's sandy brown hair.

"Exactly," agreed Gabriella. "He gets more like Troy everyday…and sometimes that's not a good thing."

Taylor laughed, "And the girls are getting more like you.

"I swear, yesterday when I placed the ABC's book in front of them, they were looking at it for hours." explained Gabriella.

"Oh, how cute!" commented Taylor.

Gabriella took the stuffed basketball out of Junior's hands and placed it on the counter. Junior started fussing and reaching towards the toy. "See what I mean?" asked Gabriella, returning the toy to her son. "So what's going on with Chad?"

"What do you mean?" asked Taylor.

"Why has he been partying non-stop?"

"How would I know?"

"Taylor, you live with him!" snapped Gabriella.

"Well, I needed a break from him so I stayed at Sharpay's." explained Taylor.

"Please don't tell me you two are breaking up!" Gabriella begged.

"Like you said, he's been partying non-stop and I'm sure he's way more interested in that pole dancer more than he is in me."

"Taylor, you know that's not true." said Gabriella.

"I really want to be with him, it's just…I think we should start seeing other people." Taylor explained.

"Have you tried to talking to him?" asked Gabriella.

"Every time I try to talk to him he's too busy with his party group." said Taylor.

"Troy did say that Chad has become distant with him." Gabriella stated.

"See, now he's even neglecting his best friend! The friend that he had since he was in diapers!" snarled Taylor.

Gabriella sniffed the air and almost gagged. "Speaking of diapers, this one needs a changing."

--

Troy stood on Chad's doorstep, ringing the doorbell. "Chad, open up!"

"Who is it?" asked Chad.

"Who do you think it is? I've known you since you were in diapers." explained Troy.

"Mom?" asked Chad.

"No! It's Troy!"

"Oh, hey man, what's up?" asked Chad, as he opened the door.

"What's going on? Why have you been partying non-stop? What's happening between you and Taylor?" questioned Troy.

"Dude, I'd rather not talk about it." said Chad, closing the door.

"Hey, wait!" exclaimed Troy, holding the door open. "Tell me,"

Chad sighed, "She told me that I needed to be romantic, and I was trying to show her that I could."

"By flirting with a pole dancer?!" snapped Troy.

"Hey, you're a romantic guy! I was trying to be like you when you were at my party!" Chad explained.

"I was drunk, because of you!"

"I didn't know the punch was spiked, okay?" Chad confessed.

"Chad, I know how much Taylor means to you, so I'll help you get her back." said Troy.

"Okay, what do I do?" questioned Chad.

"You need to show her that you really care. Take her out somewhere, give her flowers, and the most important thing is to tell her that you really love her." advised Troy.

"Thanks, buddy." said Chad. "Now if you would excuse me, I have some business to take care of with my girlfriend." explained Chad.

"So do I," muttered Troy.

--

"Wow, no partying tonight." said Gabriella impressed.

"Yeah, that might have something to do with you taking away their electricity." explained Troy.

Gabriella chuckled, "Well, did Chad fix things with Taylor?"

"Yep, he called me and said he straightened everything out." said Troy.

"That's good," Gabriella responded.

Troy and Gabriella plopped onto the couch. There was an awkward silence between the two. Troy looked like he was thinking really hard. Gabriella couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Troy, do you think you love me?" asked Gabriella.

"No," replied Troy.

Gabriella looked hurt. "Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No," replied Troy.

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella. She looked like she was about to burst out sobbing.

"I don't think I love you, I _know_ I love you. And I don't want to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever. Gabriella, will you marry me?"

**A/N: All I can say is…review!**

**Oh, and thank you SmileyMiley for the proposal idea!**


	14. We Have Chemistry

"…Like, for real this time? But it's okay if you don't want to and I'll understand because it's a big deal and I'm kind of scared too, so if you really don't—" Troy was cut off by Gabriella's lips on his.

"So what does that mean?" asked Troy, muffled.

"I guess it means I will," replied Gabriella.

--

"Chad, how many times do I have to tell you?! Chemistry is not romance! We're not talking about that kind of chemistry, we're talking about chemicals!" yelled Gabriella.

"Oh, so that's why I failed it." Chad sighed.

Gabriella let out a big huff, "Okay, let's start with the periodic table."

"There's a table that has (menstrual) periods?!" gasped Chad.

"Uggh, no Chad, the periodic table is a chart that shows all the known elements!" explained Gabriella.

"Oh…"

Troy chuckled as he watched the tutoring session. Gabriella had signed up to be a tutor and Chad signed up for the program because he needed to be tutored.

"Chad, nitrogen does not mean oxygen at night." said Gabriella.

"I don't understand this crap!" yelled Chad.

"That's because you never pay attention!" snapped Gabriella. "Get some sodium chloride for our experiment."

"I can't, all we have is salt." replied Chad.

Gabriella put her hands in her head. "How did he ever get to college?" she muttered.

"Hey Gabriella, how's the tutoring going?" asked Taylor.

"Thank God you're here! Help me, please!" Gabriella pleaded.

Taylor look stunned. "He's really that dumb?"

"Uh Gabriella, I'm still wondering, how can I get sodium chloride when all I have is salt?" questioned Chad.

"I guess he is," Taylor mumbled under her breath.

"Come on Chad, I'll be your tutor. Let's move this session to our apartment." suggested Taylor.

"I'm still wondering Troy, how did he get to college?" asked Gabriella. Troy shrugged.

--

"How did the tutoring go?" Gabriella asked Taylor, as they were waiting in line for Starbucks.

"Horrible!" cried Taylor. "Honestly, how can someone be so stupid?"

"I was thinking the same thing…" said Gabriella.

"So have you guys set a wedding date?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, like next year." explained Gabriella.

"Next year? Gabriella, I have been waiting for this wedding forever and now you're telling me it's next year?!" sneered Taylor.

"Calm down Taylor, it's not in a year. It's in two years," informed Gabriella.

"What?!" Taylor screeched.

"I'm kidding…its in four months." Gabriella explained.

**A/N: Aaaahhhh! In four months?! dies I know it's so short, the next chapter is WAY longer! The next chapter is the wedding. I know, the story is so short…but I did that on purpose so you readers would be excited for the SEQUEL. Oops, did I say sequel? I guess you guys dragged it out of me! I won't tell you anything about the sequel except for the following:**

**-the triplets are three years old **

**In the sequel you will find out the triplets full names! Review! Any flames will be deleted. **

**Troy Is My Boy**


	15. The Start of Something New

Gabriella sat alone in a dressing room, her hands clutched to the fluffy bathrobe she was wearing. She looked down at her penguin print pajama pants and smiled a bit. Her smile faded when she remembered how nervous she was. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, causing her to jump a bit.

"Gabriella? It's Taylor, can I come in?" asked Taylor.

"Sure, come in." replied Gabriella.

"Are you nervous?" Taylor questioned, putting an arm around her best friend.

"No, duh!" answered Gabriella. "I've never been so scared in my life."

"Gabriella, everything will be fine, you know Troy loves you." explained Taylor.

"I know Tay, it's just…I don't know…this is such a big deal." whimpered Gabriella.

"Knock-knock, Gabriella!" shrieked a high-pitched voice.

It could be none other than… "Sharpay," muttered Gabriella and Taylor. "Come on in, Shar."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Sharpay, with a huge smile on her face.

"Nervous," said Gabriella.

"Relax Gabby; everyone gets nervous on their wedding day. You'll be fine, trust me." Sharpay explained.

"Me? Trust Sharpay Evans?" Gabriella gasped jokingly. Sharpay smiled and glared at her.

"Oh Shar, you know I'm kidding." said Gabriella, hugging her blond friend.

"Hello, Gabriella?" a tiny voice said from the other side of the door. "It's Kelsi…"

Gabriella ran over to the door and opened it. "Kelsi!" she shrieked.

"Gabriella, hi! I've missed you so much!" Kelsi squealed.

"How's NYU? Are you having fun in the Big Apple?" asked Taylor.

"It's great!" replied Kelsi.

"I'm so happy you came!" squealed Gabriella.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss your wedding day for the world! Anyway, I'm so excited that I'll finally be able to see the triplets!" exclaimed Kelsi. "How old are they?"

"Right now, they're about six months old." Gabriella answered.

"Wow! It feels like yesterday you were calling me to say they were born!" cried Kelsi.

Gabriella's smile faded again. "Hey, you'll be just fine." said Taylor, hugging Gabriella.

"Yeah, just relax Gabriella. You know how much Troy loves you." soothed Sharpay.

"I know you two will be great," Kelsi said softly.

"I hope you guys are right," muttered Gabriella as the group of girls hugged.

--

Meanwhile, Troy, who was also in his pajamas, sat in a room, looking out the window.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Chad, concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy lied.

"No really, what's bothering you?" questioned Chad, taking a seat next to his buddy.

"I'm just scared." groaned Troy. "I've never been this scared before."

At that moment, Zeke came into the room and took a seat next to Troy and Chad.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Troy's nervous." Chad informed Zeke.

"Hey man, don't worry, okay? You and Gabriella are meant to be, you'll be fine." explained Zeke.

"I wish I could just believe you." said Troy.

"Look dude, _everyone_ is nervous on their wedding day. It would be weird if someone wasn't. It's good to be nervous, it means that this is a very big deal for you." explained Chad.

Troy looked at Chad, "When did you get so smart?"

"Look Troy, I may not know a lot about school and such, but I do know a lot about people."

The guys just looked at him. "Okay I don't know much about people either." admitted Chad. Troy smiled.

"There's the winning Troy Bolton smile," Zeke pointed.

"Hey guys!" said Jason, walking into the dressing room.

"Jason, you're here! How's NYU?" asked Troy. He hadn't seen his basketball buddy since high school.

"Everything's going great!" replied Jason.

"I'm glad you came!" Troy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding day for anything." Jason explained. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better," Troy lied again. The guys looked at him. "Okay, so I'm not exactly…jolly today."

"Troy Bolton…nervous?" gasped Jason, pretending to be in shock.

Troy sighed, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Listen to me man, you…will…be…fine." Jason said slowly, as if he were trying to explain something to Chad.

"I will be fine…" Troy repeated.

--

A short while after, Gabriella was sitting in front of the mirror. She was in her dress and everything. She looked down at her shoes and chuckled because she was wearing plain white tennis shoes. Ms. Montez walked in and hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I'm scared." whispered Gabriella, grasping onto her mother as tightly as she could.

"Honey, look at me. You're going to be fine! Troy loves you, and you two will do great." said Ms. Montez.

"Words can't really help me right now," Gabriella mumbled, soft tears streaming down her face.

"Gabriella, it's okay. You just need a moment to put yourself together. I'll be right back." whispered Ms. Montez, kissing her daughter's forehead.

As soon as Ms. Montez walked out, Gabriella's little brother Blake walked in.

"Hey Control Freak," greeted Blake.

"Hi Booger," Gabriella responded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not so good," replied Gabriella.

"I just wanted to say…that I'm really happy for you, and Troy's a great guy. I also wanted to say good luck and…I love you." said Blake.

Gabriella smiled, "Come here baby brother." Once he was close enough Gabriella pulled him into a hug.

"Okay Gabriella, that's enough." fussed Blake, trying to pull away.

"Come on Blakey, don't you want to have a feel-good family moment?" Gabriella questioned.

"We will have one…just not now." explained Blake. "You're the coolest big sister ever."

Gabriella smiled at her brother's remark. "And I'm not just saying that because you made me a thirteen year old uncle." he said.

"And you're the coolest little brother ever." explained Gabriella. "And I'm not just saying that because you're my only brother."

The brother and sister hugged. Gabriella forgot how nervous she was, she was finally having that feel-good family moment.

--

At the same time, Troy was sitting in his dressing room, all dressed up.

"Hey baby brother, are you ready?" asked a blond woman with the same blue eyes as Troy.

"Sort of," replied Troy. "Adrianna, I'm glad you flew in from Rome to come."

"Of course Troysie, I would never miss my brother's wedding." said Adrianna, hugging her little brother. She was only two years older than him, but she treated him like he was a three year old.

"You'll be fine, okay?" she explained as she walked out of the dressing room.

"There's my little boy!" gasped Mrs. Bolton, walking over to her son. "Troy, honey, I am so proud of you!" she squealed, hugging him so tight she was practically squeezing him to death.

"Mom!" cried Troy, gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry, honey." apologized Mrs. Bolton, letting go.

"Mom, I'm really scared." confessed Troy.

"Troy, you tell me how much you love Gabriella. And if that's true, everything will be fine." advised Mrs. Bolton.

--

Back in Gabriella's room, Gabriella was taking deep breaths and trying to look confident. "I can do this," Gabriella whispered to herself.

"Hi honey, feeling any better?" asked Ms. Montez.

"A lot, and it's thanks to Blake." informed Gabriella.

"Really? Oh, that's great! You and your brother finally got along!" Ms. Montez.

Sharpay came to the dressing room. "Hi, Ms. Montez!" she squealed.

"Hello Sharpay," said Ms. Montez, smiling.

"Gabby, I just wanted to say that you have five minutes. You'll do great!" cried Sharpay, holding two thumbs up.

"Mom, I'm scared again!" whined Gabriella, clutching onto her mother.

"Gabriella, you'll do fine. Let's go," said Ms. Montez, kissing Gabriella's forehead.

--

Since Gabriella's father left when she was only five, Ms. Montez escorted Gabriella down the aisle. Ms. Montez noticed the expression of fear on Gabriella's pale face. "You'll be fine, sweetie." she soothed, linking elbows with her daughter. As Gabriella finally looked up, she saw Troy, smiling. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She smiled back, knowing everything would be okay.

When Gabriella was released by her mother, she could see how teary-eyed Troy's eyes were.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, her eyes welling with tears.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Of course, that's not the whole wedding, just the beginning. Well, look for the first chapter of the sequel called "You, Me, and Our Family." You all know me to be the fast updater, so you can expect the first chapter to be out by tonight. Just make sure you leave a review! **

**I had SO much fun writing this story. I want to thank all of you guys for sticking with me through the whole thing. I know, my story seems rushed, but I did that so I could move on the sequel. This fic is dedicated to ALL my reviewers. I love you guys. **

**Troy Is My Boy**


End file.
